Not So Alone
by Shi no Megami 24
Summary: GW Horror fic. The gang has decide to take a trip to a cabin... What awaits our beloved gboys? Four OC characters. Please don't read if you don't like OC characters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So here it is, a new story from Lily Maxwell!!! This is a horror fic inspired by another fic by one of my favorite authors… one that shall never be finished. Sob sob… So anyway, I then decided to do my own. Actually I've been wanting to do a horror fic for awhile, just never really had the inspiration for it… Sighs. It is my first true horror fic, so please be kind to me.

**Luv to All!!!**

Chapter 1

"Duo baby, come on!" Lily shouted out to her boyfriend. He was still inside gathering stuff for their trip. They had rented a cabin out in the woods to spend some time with just them and their friends, and Lily was growing quite impatient. It was a secluded space, so they didn't have to worry about interruptions from any annoying neighbors or whatever.

Lily stood outside next to the van that Heero had rented for the trip. Her hand was to her waist as she tapped her foot on the ground. Sighing, she tossed her waist length black hair with its red tips behind her and rolled those beautiful violet eyes of hers. "Duo, if you don't get out here on the count of five we're leaving and you'll have to ride with Relena in her pink limo. One… two… th…"

"I'm here!" Duo shouted as he ran out of the house carrying a box of food. Lily knew the threat of riding the pink limo would work. Sure, if Duo had to ride with Relena there was always the chance to make fun of her, but he swore he would never get into that pink limo. He threw the box into the pink limo and climbed into the van after Lily who positioned herself between both Wufei and Duo. The braided boy took his girlfriend's hand and glared those cobalt blue eyes of his at Wufei. Wufei of course ignored the boy and started a conversation with Lily.

Lily, oblivious to her boyfriend's jealousy took her hand from him and turned her back to him so she could face the Chinese boy as they spoke.

Up front was Heero and Sakura. Sakura chatted merrily as Heero only listened, nodding every now and then so the girl knew he was listening.

"Why does Lily insist on being such close friends with Wufei?" Sakura asked her boyfriend. "She knows how jealous Duo gets."

"Are you sure?" Heero asked the girl. "Lily knows Duo hates her relationship with Wufei but she doesn't know why. She is unaware of the fact that Wufei still loves her."

"How can she not see it?"

"She thinks that Wufei has moved on just as she has. What was once them is just that… all in the past."

"I don't understand how she could just fall right out of love with him. Their love for one another was so strong," Sakura commented as she sighed and sank back into her chair.

"It's not that she fell out of love for him. It's that she fell more in love with someone else. She will always love Wufei, but for her, Duo comes first," Heero explained to the girl.

"Does Duo know this?" Sakura asked.

"Why do you think he gets so jealous?" Behind him, Heero could hear Lily's usual sweet laughter from the very back of the van. He glanced into his rear view mirror and sighed when he saw the dark look in Duo's eyes. Would they all be able to survive this trip or what?

In the middle seats sat two girls, Jen and Micki. They were engaged in a quiet conversation with one another, basically ignoring the others around them. Jen heard her cousin's laughter and turned for a moment to see what was so funny. All she saw though was Lily talking to Wufei while Duo glared at the two of them. Jen smiled at the sight.

"So Duo!" Jen started. "Did you bring it?" This of course caught everyone's attention.

"Bring what?" Lily asked her boyfriend.

Jen laughed as Duo's eyes got wide and he tried to change the subject. He had turned to Jen for help but she had already returned to her conversation with Micki.

Lily poked her boyfriend, regaining his attention as she continued to try and pry the information out of him. Lily of course never returned to her conversation with Wufei, her curiosity more important. This of course gave Wufei a chance to meditate, the chaotic noise perfect practice.

"Do you think he's okay?" Relena asked her friends, referring to Heero of course. Dorothy sighed, clearly annoyed with the girl.

"Get over it," Dorothy told her. "He has a girlfriend."

"I don't think he really loves her," Relena explained. "Maybe she forced him into dating her."

"Yeah right. Like Heero can be forced into anything," Hilde commented and Relena glared at the girl.

"He was forced. I know he was. Maybe she threatened my life," Relena proclaimed.

"She wouldn't even bother threatening," Dorothy explained. "You're not even worth her time. Look, Heero chose on his own to date the girl."

"He did not!" Relena sobbed. "Heero would never go out with that girl. I'm so much better than her."

The girls all turned their looks to the other side of the limo where Quatre and Trowa were sitting when they heard a sigh. They watched Quatre place a hand to his temple and then stare back at them. He seemed to force a smile, probably tired of all their arguing.

"Relena, please accept that Heero has chosen Sakura all on his own. Whether you are better or not really isn't for you to decide. It is the decision of the one doing the dating and he must have chosen Sakura for a reason. He is quite happy with the girl so please don't twist their relationship into something it is not." He watched as Relena crossed her arms and started pouting. He began to wonder if she was still five or something. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to his friend Trowa. The boy with the uni-bang just nodded his head and Quatre sighed, leaning back in his seat. This was going to be a long trip.

"Quatre, you really are such a great friend," Dorothy spoke up as she moved from her seat to the one next to the blonde boy. "They are lucky to have a friend such as you."

"I'm not just their friend Dorothy," the Arabian boy explained as she patted him on the head.

"I know my dear. You're such a sweetheart." Dorothy blinked as she looked out the window and suddenly squealed as she saw a cabin coming up. "We're here!"

Everyone else blinked and stared out the window. Sure enough, they had arrived. The cabin was pretty big, but if anyone could afford it, it was more than half the people in this group. Lily of course had been the one to provide the cabin this time. It had after all been her and Duo's idea to spend time as the group on a week vacation away from everything else.

As the limo came to a stop, Hilde stared out the window, shivers traveling up her spine. The cabin was beautiful and she knew it would fit everyone in their group, but there was something that bothered her. The water was crystal clear and flowers outlined the cabin, giving it a sort of at home feel, so she couldn't understand what. Hilde shrugged and climbed out of the limo. When she looked up Lily had been staring blankly out into the water.

"Lily, is something wrong?" she asked as she approached the girl.

Lily blinked and turned to the girl, suddenly smiling. "Nope. Just admiring the water. It's so clear." She tucked her hair behind her ear and turned back to the group. Everyone was gathering stuff out of the limo and bringing it into the cabin.

Hilde watched as Lily bounced over to her friends and offered to help Duo with some of the boxes. Duo of course smiled and told her no so Lily just tagged along with the boy. Hilde looked over seeing Wufei by himself as he pulled the last of the bags out of the limo. She walked over and smiled at him.

"Wufei, I can help with those if you like."

Wufei shook his head. "No, it's okay. I've got it."

Hilde frowned but nodded her head. "If you say so." She then followed the rest of the group into the cabin. Inside the cabin was a lot larger than it looked outside. There were only six rooms, so most everyone had to share a room. That wasn't a problem actually and was quite easy to decide. First pair was Lily and Duo, followed by Heero and Sakura. Jen and Micki also got their own room. Relena, Dorothy and Hilde all got stuck in one room together while Quatre and Trowa got to share another room. The only one without a roommate was Wufei. It worked out though because Wufei preferred being alone to being around other people.

The first place Lily headed to of course was the kitchen where she started preparing dinner. Not too long after, Sakura joined her. The two girls worked in the kitchen while the rest of their friends put all their stuff away in their rooms.

Heero sat in the TV room flipping through channels that were of course all static. Sighing, he finally turned it off and walked into the kitchen where his two favorite girls were at. While Heero was a quiet person and never really said much, underneath that anti-social exterior of his they knew lied deep love for Sakura and a brotherly instinct for Lily. Lily and Heero had grown up together. Lily's two best friends were Sakura and Heero and one day she'd just had this strange idea to hook them up. Obviously it worked.

There was a scream upstairs and the three ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to where it had come from. There seemed to be a gathering outside of one of the rooms and Heero shoved his way through the group to see what was going on. There in the room was Relena curled on one of the beds. Upon seeing Heero though she had immediately jumped up and clung to him, sobbing into his shirt.

"There are rats in this place. That girl got us a cabin with rats," she complained. Heero sighed and pried the girl off.

"She has a name. Respect it or go home."

"Without me you can't go home easily," she mocked. "I brought half of you here, plus all your stuff."

"Oh, I'm sure we can find a way," Heero told the girl. He then turned away from her and headed back downstairs with Lily and Sakura. They all entered the kitchen where Heero then proceeded to help them prepare dinner. It really was going to be a long week.

AN: Review please! I'd really like to know how it is!!!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey all, here's the next chapter to my first horror fic ever. Just a little warning, the chapters for this story are most likely going to be short, so no complaining please.

Special Thanks to:

**Miximonkee**: Hehe, thanks buddy for being my first reviewer. Tis made me a very happy person. And yeah… too bad Relena didn't die in the first chapter, lol. And you shall have to wait and see who will be the first to die. Mhwahaha! Much love buddy!

**Tina-Chan**: Aww, I am so sorry about your hand, but thank you for reading this story. I wasn't expecting you to. Twas a big surprise, especially since there will be no HeeroxDuo moments in this story. But you have made me a very happy author. I love when I receive reviews from you. I hope you get your hand fixed. I understand. I have something growing in my hand and it hurts very much. I need to go get rid of it, but I don't quite have the money to do so. Sighs. But I could never give up writing no matter what, lol. Good luck, and much love.

**Luv to ALL!**

Chapter 2

Dinner had been served and now everyone was in the family room playing a game which they named 'Guess That Person'. Lily and Sakura had forced Heero to take a turn but he just stood there glaring at everyone.

It was silent for moment until Duo shouted, "I know! I know!"

"Then answer baka," Heero demanded and Duo pouted.

"Meanie." He smiled. "You're yourself. The anti social suicidal maniac, Heero Yuy."

"Hn." Heero nodded and reclaimed his seat between Sakura and Lily.

"Really?" Duo blinked. "I was just kidding."

Lily laughed and patted her boyfriend on the head. "Daijoubu Honey. Either way you still got it right."

"I guess." Duo stood. Since he had gotten the last one right it was now his turn. He cleared his throat and said, "It was my fault."

"Quatre!" Lily and Sakura both shouted at the same time.

"I'm not that bad am I?" Quatre asked and they both laughed as his face slowly turned red. "So who's turn is it? You both tied again."

"Heero!" they both shouted at the same time. It had been like this through the whole game. When both would answer they always voted Heero in because he wouldn't participate in the game willingly. They had no problem forcing the boy into something he didn't want to do, and usually he'd argue but not enough. He would always eventually give in to them.

Heero stood from his seat, knowing full well it was impossible to talk his way out of this. He positioned himself in the middle of the floor in everyone's view. He started to open his mouth but was stopped by Lily.

"And no more pretending to be yourself. It doesn't even count, cheater."

Heero only grinned, being himself no where in his mind this time. "I may run and hide…"

"DUO!!" Lily shouted out. She laughed at the shocked expression on Duo's face and jumped up to take her turn. Taking a moment to ready herself Lily then placed one hand up and poked the air three times while saying, "Dot, dot, dot."

"Trowa!" Jen answered all too quickly.

"Yay Jen-chan!" Lily jumped up clapping her hands as she did so. She had expected Jen to answer this one and hadn't been disappointed at the girl's answer.

"I'm bored of this game," Relena called out, crossing her arms as she sank back into her chair.

Jen had just been walking up onto the floor for her turn and she'd stopped to glare at Relena. "That's because you can't get any of the answers right."

"I can get something right," Relena pouted.

"Oh really? Then how about this one?" Jen then grinned and took the stage in front of all her friends. "Oh Heero! Heero!" she said in a very girly voice that made Jen and everyone else around her want to puke.

Relena sat there for a moment, pondering this. When others had wanted to answer, Jen only put her hand up and explained this was for Relena only. Though Relena never seemed to be able to answer. When she'd finally said something it was simply, "I don't know." Jen of course wanted to smack the girl but only turned to Dorothy and asked who she was.

"Relena," Dorothy simply answered.

Relena's mouth opened in shock as she quickly proclaimed, "No it's not. I'm not like that." Relena then jumped when there was a loud boom outside, the sound of thunder erupting not too far above them. "Oh Heero! Heero!" Relena called out as she ran over to the boy.

"Exactly," Jen exclaimed and walked out of the room, followed closely by Micki. Everyone else seemed to just scatter from the room.

Sakura glared at the girl attached to her boyfriend. "Do you mind?"

"Mind what?" Relena asked as she glared back.

Heero only shook his head and shoved the girl off of him. He glanced over at Sakura who was still engaged in a staring contest with Relena and sighed. He wouldn't be able to interrupt this one. Heero passed the two girls on his way out of the room and blinked when he thought he saw something outside. He figured someone from the group had gone out, the question was why. Not too long after they'd arrived it had started pouring outside. You could hear the constant howl of the wind along with the booming of the thunder and bright flashes of lightening.

Heero tried to get a better look to see who was outside, but he could no longer see the figure. Had he been seeing things? He looked over when he felt a presence nearing him and blinked when he saw Duo.

"What ya doin'?" Duo asked the boy and Heero shrugged.

"I thought I saw someone outside."

"In this storm? Are you crazy? No one would go out in that." Duo laughed and patted the boy on the back. He was then staring out the window as well, but at the water. "That's odd."

"What?" Heero asked as he followed Duo's gaze.

"The water… It's still."

Heero blinked and sure enough, the water was perfectly still. Even through the storm the water didn't move around one bit. There was a raft in the middle of lake that people would swim out to, but it wasn't moving. It stayed perfectly still.

"What are you looking at?" Lily approached the two boys and stared out the window, curious as to what they were inspecting so intensely.

"Um, nothing baby." Duo grinned and began to pull his girlfriend away. Over her he nodded to Heero. Both of them knew better than to alarm Lily over such a thing.

Heero watched the pair disappear around a corner and he took one last look out towards the lake. On the other side of the lake Heero was sure he'd seen someone but he wasn't sure. It was too far away. Wasn't this supposed to be a secluded area? Lily had said there was no one around for miles. Why would there be someone across the lake then? Heero shrugged it off and headed upstairs to his room. There he found Sakura waiting for him.

Sakura was smiling as she was brushing her hair in front of a mirror. "So Relena finally gave up. Said it wasn't worth it having a staring contest. I think she just couldn't keep it up anymore." The girl laughed and turned to face her boyfriend. Her smile faded at the look on the boy's face. "What is it? What's wrong? Something is bothering you."

Heero shook his head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." Heero then climbed into bed, Sakura climbing in right next to him.

"You can't lie to me."

"Yes I can." He turned away from her and cut off the light. He heard Sakura sigh and she finally settled in right next to him.

AN: Review PLEASE!!!!!! LUVS!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay, reminder, short chapters. Smiles. So anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Some excitement in this one. Please let me know what you think.

Special Thanks to:

**Miximonkee**: Thanks for the review buddy. Luvs!

**Lina-tenshi**: Uh… thanks for the review… though I gotta get my boyfriend to translate it for me. Sweatdrop. He's comin' over tonight though so I might get him to do it then, lol. But once again, thanks!

**Mercury Angel**: Yay! Glad you enjoyed it so far cuz dear! I'll try to keep it exciting. This story is a bit hard to write.

**Luv to ALL!!!!**

Chapter 3

Lily awoke that night. It was still dark out, so she couldn't understand why she was awake. Glancing over at the clock it took her a moment before her eyes finally adjusted. It was one fifteen in the morning. She growled as she kicked her feet over the edge of the bed and stood. Slowly she crept towards the door and pulled it open taking extra precautions not to wake her boyfriend or anyone else in the cabin. Lily quietly walked down the hall, not once noticing the figure that stuck so close behind her.

Lily turned a corner and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Making her way over to the sink, Lily grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She stared out the window and noticed that the storm had calmed. Suddenly she saw a figure just run through the woods. Had one of her friends gone outside? But it was so late.

Deciding to go out and see who it was, Lily turned toward the doorway. She was startled when the kitchen light suddenly flashed on causing her to drop her glass of water. The sound of shattering glass filled the kitchen. Looking around, Lily tried to find the culprit but there was no one there. She started to go pick up the broken pieces when she thought she saw a figure jump out at her. Screaming, Lily stumbled back, bumping into the sink. She slipped on the water and fell hard on the ground. Lights flashed around her as she tried to gain her focus.

"Lily," someone called out to her.

Lily placed her left hand on her head, trying to stop the ringing in her ears. She wondered why her other hand hurt so much. When she finally gained focus she was staring directly at Wufei. His face was covered in worry for her.

"Lily, what happened?" the boy had asked her.

Lily's eyes widened. "Something jumped at me. I'm not sure what. I was just getting a glass water and the kitchen lights suddenly…"

"Lily!" Everyone else had found their way to the kitchen. Duo had shoved through everyone and made his way to his girlfriend. "Lily, your hand!"

"What about my hand?" She tried to move it but found herself wincing. Looking down she saw there was a piece of glass stuck in the palm of her hand. Sighing, she lifted her hand and pulled the piece of glass out. She began to close her eyes when she heard Wufei shout at her.

"You may have a concussion. I think you hit your head against the counter when you fell," Wufei explained. He motioned for Jen and the blue haired girl quickly made her way over. Her mother was a doctor so she knew these things better than anyone else in their group.

After a moment of just staring at her cousin, Jen smiled. "Just a slight concussion. Nothing too bad. Let's go get that wound on your hand wrapped up." Jen helped her cousin up and they both made their way into the living room where Micki was waiting for them with the first aid kit.

"Oh!" Lily started. She looked around at all of her friends. "Did any of you go outside tonight? I thought I saw someone." She watched as all of her friends looked around at each other with confused expressions.

"Nobody went outside," Jen answered for the whole group.

"Well, did any of you turn on the kitchen light?" Once again those confused expressions. Lily sighed. She glanced over at the kitchen and wondered if there was someone else here.

After some time everyone else, except Lily, made their way to bed. Lily, what with her concussion wasn't really allowed to go to sleep so instead she turned on a small lamp next to her and placed a pair of glasses on as she started reading.

It was maybe an hour later when Lily's light started flickering and she sighed guessing that maybe it was just dying or something. As she started to raise from her seat to find a spare light bulb, she could have sworn she saw a figure run towards the front. There was the sound of the front door opening, but it never closed. Slowly Lily made her way towards the front door and stared outside. It was quite dark outside, the light from the moon hidden behind clouds.

Taking a deep breath, Lily stepped outside. Quickly the door slammed behind her. Lily spun around grabbing at the doorknob, but the door was locked. Her eyes widened as she heard some footsteps behind her, slowly getting closer. Biting her bottom lip, Lily forced herself to turn around but saw no one there. Just as she was ready to try and open the door again she felt something brush past her. Shivers were sent up her spine as she fought back tears.

"What do you want?" she asked into the darkness, but received no response.

"Lily?" Lily spun towards the door, warm tears making their way down her cheeks as she saw Hilde standing in the doorway. She hadn't heard the door open but at the moment she didn't care. Jumping at the girl, Lily wrapped her arms tight around the girl.

"There's something out there," Lily cried out. "It… I don't know what it is, but it's dangerous!"

"What's going on down here?"

Lily quickly looked up to find her boyfriend staring at the two girls and she quickly left Hilde to bury herself in her boyfriend's embrace. Duo wrapped his arms around the shivering girl and glanced over at Hilde who only shrugged her shoulders. As Duo led the small girl up to their room, Hilde peered outside, nothing in sight. She shrugged again and shut the door, but not before a figure quickly slid its way into their cabin once again.

AN: What did you think? So who do you all think will die first? Smiles. I already know who, but I want to know you think might. Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, chapter 4 is finally here. Enjoy. Read and Review please!

Special Thanks to:

**Marauder Heir**: Yeah… I know the chapters are short…. And no… I'm not going to make them longer so ha:P lol.

**Mickimonkee**: Thank you buddy for the great review. Glad you like the story so far!!! And um… unfortunately no… the shadowy figure shall not be the first to die…. Otherwise there'd be no story. O.o Lol.

**Tina-chan**: Hey, how's your hand doing? Anyway, thanks for the great review. I always love reading your reviews. They're always so sweet. I'm really happy you like my story so far. Please continue to enjoy it.

**Patriot16**: Interesting guess. Well we'll see, hehe.

**Luv to ALL!!!!**

Chapter 4

Jen awoke the next morning with a huge headache. She sighed as she made her way into the bathroom. Staring into the mirror she shook her head. She had a feeling today was going to be a very long day. She heard some cheers downstairs and made her way towards the noise. She smiled when she realized they were just happy the storm was over.

"I guess we can actually go swimming today," Jen stated. This actually made her headache feel a bit better since the girl did enjoy a good swim. As she rushed up to her room, she paused in front of the bathroom staring into it. She'd thought she'd seen someone but it must have been her imagination. Then again, who knew what with the way her cousin was attacked the other night. Shrugging it off, Jen made her way into her room and changed into her bathing suite.

After changing, Jen grabbed her towel and rushed to the lake. Everyone else was already to the raft, including her cousin. Jen wondered how her cousin had gotten there with her injured hand then practically yelled at herself. There was a boat right next to the raft. Lily had probably ridden that. Lily wasn't one for swimming anyway. For some reason she'd always been afraid of water and Jen just found it odd.

She placed a foot into the water and smiled. It was nice a cool. She quickly rushed in and began swimming to the raft. When she arrived, she hung off the side as watched as her cousin stared wearily into the water. Shaking her head, she pulled herself onto the raft.

Lily let out a small squeal as she suddenly felt the raft move and looked over to where her cousin was. Lily crawled to the middle of the raft and planted herself right there, making sure to be no where near the sides.

"Lily, why are you so scared of the water?" Hilde had asked as she made her way over to the girl.

"She nearly drowned when she was just a kid," Duo had answered for her. "Can't blame her for being scared."

"Can't you swim though?" Hilde asked. "I've seen you swim."

"She can swim," Heero jumped in. "Doesn't mean she likes to. Leave her alone."

"But if she can swim how did she almost drown?" Relena chimed in.

Lily glared at Relena. "It's not cause I couldn't swim. I didn't start drowning… I… I was…"

"She was supposedly pulled under," Jen explained, finally remembering why her cousin was so scared of the water. Now that she thought about it Lily's fear wasn't all that odd. Jen had been there that day. She couldn't remember exactly where they were, but it was a lake much like this. Their family had been on vacation and her and Lily were playing in the lake. They'd swam out to the raft but they decided to just keep swimming around. When they'd decided they'd wanted to rest on the raft suddenly her cousin was fighting with something as she tried to stay above the water. Jen remembers her cousin finally being pulled under. Jadeite was the one who'd pulled her out. Since then Jen barely ever saw Lily go swimming.

Lily shivered from the memory and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what Baby?" Duo sat next to his girlfriend and pulled her into his embrace. "You have a good reason to be afraid of the water. No one's blaming you for anything."

"But…"

"Don't worry about it Lily," Wufei reassured her. "You just stay here, okay? Don't worry about the water. If you stay here you'll be alright."

Lily smiled and nodded. "Hai. Arigatou everyone." She laid back on a blanket as everyone else made their way back into the water. Lily placed some sunglasses over her eyes. She wasn't one for being in direct sunlight, but sometimes it was nice.

Jen was swimming a bit out from the raft, enjoying the feel of the water. She hadn't cared what everyone else was doing, but she was pretty sure they were all having a race. She suddenly stopped and blinked when she felt something brush against her foot. Looking around, she tried to see if anyone was missing above water. Maybe one of her friends was trying to play a trick on her. When she'd located them all she shrugged and figured it was just a fish. So she returned to swimming.

Lily was laying out on the raft, eyes closed, glasses still over her eyes. She hadn't heard anyone nearby her, but when she felt the raft suddenly move she sat up quickly and looked around. All of her friends were spread apart away from her. Maybe it was just the water. Shaking her head she lay down once again. There it was again. The raft moved. Lily pulled her sunglasses from over her eyes and stared at the water. There were a couple ripples here and there but maybe it was from the raft or something. Maybe there were fish under the raft. Lily leaned a little closer to the edge of raft to try and see what could be causing the movement.

Jen watched as her cousin was now leaning a bit closer to the water and wondered what was going on. She knew her cousin feared the water so what was it that had her attention? Deciding to go join her cousin, Jen dived under the water and stared ahead of her to where the raft sat. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw something swimming around the raft, but it was too fast for Jen to see exactly what it was. She watched as it dove deeper into the water and then started making it's way up towards the raft.

Jen appeared above the water sputtering as she watched in fear as her cousin was now leaning even closer to the water. "LILY!" the blue haired girl shouted out as she quickly swam towards her cousin.

"Huh?" Lily looked up to where her cousin was and wondered what the girl had wanted. Suddenly something slammed into the raft sending one side up and her into the water. The raft flipped up over her and she let out a scream as she felt something grab her from behind and drag her deep into the water. Lily struggled to free herself. Water filled her lungs as she was dragged deeper and deeper. It was just like when she was a kid.

"Lily!" Jen was halfway to Lily when she watched Duo dive under the water to rescue his girlfriend. Jen started praying that her cousin was alright. She wasn't aware of the figure that was now looming behind her. All she cared about was whether her cousin was alright or not.

Lily felt whatever it was dragging her finally let go, but now she was completely out of air and the world was growing fuzzy around her. She felt something take her hand and pull her into their embrace. Quickly they rose to the top. Lily clung to the person as she sputtered out water. She felt that person grab onto the raft and noticed it was Duo who was holding her.

"Duo…" Lily managed between coughs.

"Sh." He placed her on the raft and climbed up next to her, rubbing her back as she continued to cough up water.

"Is she alright?" Heero asked as he swam up to the raft.

"That was really weird," Quatre commented, also swimming up to the raft.

"Lily, are you alright?" Trowa asked, coming up behind Quatre.

Lily nodded to all her friends and leaned against Duo who just wrapped an arm around her. "Just stay here with me for now?" Lily asked her boyfriend and Duo nodded.

"Of course. Like I'm going to let you be by yourself after something like that."

Jen, who was still out in the water, was happy that her cousin was okay. Smiling, she started to swim over to them when something suddenly grabbed her foot and she was just pulled under water.

**AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I JUST KNOW YOU LOVE CLIFF HANGERS!!!! Quickly runs away from all the angry people. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Special Thanks to Tina-chan for reviewing.

Chapter 5

Jen struggled under water with whatever it was holding her down. She tried not to panic, keeping herself calm and preserving the last bit of air she had left. She felt something push down on her shoulders, shoving her down further into the water.

Lily looked around trying to find her cousin. After that incident, Heero had decided that everyone get out while he, Duo and Wufei investigate. Trowa and Quatre would stay and keep an eye on all the girls.

Lily had just spotted her cousin when she saw the blue haired girl pulled under water. "Jen-chan!" Lily, without thinking, dove into the water and swam out to her cousin as fast as she could.

"Lily!" Duo dove into the water, Heero right after him. The two boys swam after the girl

Lily dove under the water, her fears pushed far back in her mind. The only thoughts she had were of saving her cousin. As she glanced around, she found her cousin struggling with nothing. Lily blinked, wondering if she was just missing something. Shaking her head, she decided not to worry about it. As she swam closer to her cousin she began to get a familiar feeling as she neared the blue haired girl. Lily reached out to Jen but something pushed her back and then grabbed her by the hair. That's when she realized she was being pulled down. Lily tugged on her hair, freeing herself from her attacker. She then grabbed her cousin's hand and pulled them both above the water. There they found Duo and Heero. Duo took Lily while Heero assisted Jen.

The group of four reached land and Lily sat there shivering as she realized what she'd just done. She felt arms wrap around her and almost jumped when she realized that it was just her cousin.

"Thank you Lily-chan. I know that must have taken a lot out of you."

Lily only smiled and returned the blue haired girl's embrace. "Anything for you cuz-dear." The two girls pulled away from each other and watched as Wufei, Duo and Heero all jumped back into the lake. Shaking her head, Lily tried to stand but found she didn't have the energy to do so. She felt strong arms lift her and she looked up at her other cousin, Trowa.

"Trowa?"

"You're shivering."

Blinking, Lily nodded. She'd been shivering since she first fell in the water. Now that she thought about it, it amazed her that she was able to jump into the water again. What was she thinking? As Lily stared at the water that horrible feeling overcame her and visions of drowning danced across her mind. Tears suddenly filled the girls eyes as she quickly looked away from the water, no longer being able to look at it. She sighed as she was carried into the cabin and set on the couch. She felt a blanket placed around her and looked up at Quatre who only smiled at her.

Jen sighed as she sat on the couch next to her cousin. She wondered if Heero, Duo and Wufei were okay out there on their own. She leaned back into her seat and remembered back to where she was pulled under water. What had pulled her under? What was in the lake? But it couldn't just be in the lake. Whatever it was had attacked Lily the night before… in the cabin. Then Jen remembered how the raft Lily had been on was just thrown up and flipped over. Whatever it is was also strong. She started to ponder if they should leave the cabin early.

Lily's gaze snapped to the door when she heard Duo and them walk in. She would have jumped up to hug him if it weren't for the fact that she was still shivering. She felt someone sit to the other side of her and looked to Sakura who only gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well… today was an interesting day," Jen commented.

"Yeah," Lily spoke up. "And it's not even half way done."

Jen sighed as she realized her cousin was right. Shaking her head she decided she'd go take a shower and get the lake water off herself. Standing, she headed up the stairs and into her room where she pulled some clothes and a towel out of her bag.

As she walked into the bathroom, she hung her towel on a rack and started unbraiding her hair. Jen never noticed the figure that appeared in the mirror for just a second. Jen stepped in the shower, turning on the water. Warm water rained down on her and Jen shut the door to the shower.

xxx

Sakura was sitting on the couch with her friend when she'd just realized that Jen had left. Looking around she asked, "Where'd Jen go?"

"Probably to take a shower," Lily answered. Lily was now watching a movie which Hilde had popped into the DVD player for her. Right now she just needed something to calm her nerves and a movie was perfect for that. Duo sat down where Jen had been and Lily leaned back against him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

Duo stared down at his girlfriend who was now falling asleep in his embrace. He sighed as he remembered watching the raft flip and her falling into the water. He had never seen Lily so scared before since the day she almost drowned. It had terrified him today when he thought she would drown and he wondered how this would affect her fear of water. Was it possible for that fear to get worse? Not wanting to think any of that, Duo pulled Lily even tighter into his embrace. He listened as she sighed and positioned herself comfortably against him. That was twice now that she was attacked. Would there be a third time? Would she be so lucky if there was a third time?

Duo shook his head and focused his attention on the TV. He heard Lily's soft breathing and knew she had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but smile.

xxx

Jen hummed to herself as she lathered some shampoo through her hair. She blinked when the bathroom lights suddenly turned off and wondered if the light blew out. Shrugging, she began to rinse out her hair of the shampoo.

The lights seemed to flicker back on and Jen was wondering what was going on when she found herself facing some sort of form just outside her shower door. She screamed as she jumped back hitting the wall and that's when she realized the shower was quickly filling up with water. She reached out and tried to pull open the shower door but found that it was stuck. Terrified now, Jen began to bang on the shower door. The water was quickly filling up the shower and Jen took one last full breath before it filled the whole thing. Finally the door swung open and Jen came flying out onto the floor sputtering out water. She quickly sat up and scanned the bathroom, looking for the form that had just been with her. There was nothing there.

AN: Review please!!!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: O.o Honestly… I thought I'd updated this here. I was trying to update my stories today and I looked over this and was like hey! I so have another chapter. Well, at least I thought I'd had another chapter. I only had half written. O.O Wow… I'm so behind, lol. Anyway, I'm really really sorry about the long wait.

Chapter 6

Lily was startled awake by the sound of a scream. She sat up and looked over at her boyfriend, then she jumped up from her seat and ran up the stairs. "Jen?" she shouted out. "Jen, are you okay?" She threw open the bathroom door and saw her cousin sitting on the floor. "Jen!" Lily ran over and handed the girl her towel, of which Jen quickly wrapped around her.

Standing from her spot, Jen seemed to look around the bathroom, a curious expression clear on her face. She seemed to look past her cousin. Lily blinked and looked over, seeing nothing, then returning her gaze to Jen.

"Jen, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Something… something attacked me…" Jen explained as she sighed and finally looked over at her cousin. "The shower… it just started filling with water. There was something there. I saw it. I don't know what though. Lily, I think we should leave."

Lily sighed and nodded. "Hm… yeah…"

"Lily?" Jen rose an eyebrow at her cousin. "Something wrong?"

"It's just… I don't get it. I mean… why is this happening? Why is it attacking us? What did we do to it?"

"Why are you even worried about that? Lily, this place is dangerous. We need to leave."

"Jen… when I saw you fighting underwater, there was nothing there."

Jen blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I saw nothing. There was nothing. It looked like you were fighting with yourself."

"Why does it matter? So whatever attacked me was invisible. I don't care! What I care about is leaving this place. Look, we can find another cabin to go to. I just want to leave."

Lily sighed and nodded. "Hai. You get dressed and I'll go tell the others."

Jen nodded and made her way past her cousin to her room, slamming the door behind her. Lily only shook her head and made her way downstairs, calling a group meeting. Everyone gathered into the living room and she stood there, staring around at them all.

"Me and Jen have decided that it's time to leave," Lily explained to everyone. She watched as they all looked around at each other.

"Makes sense," Micki finally said. "You've been attacked twice, and even Jen's been attacked. This place isn't safe."

"You think?" came Relena's annoying voice. "This place is horrifying! I can't wait to leave!"

Lily rolled her eyes, wondering why the girl was even here to begin with. She didn't like her. No one wanted her to come along. She'd just gone and invited herself along.

"No one cares what you think," Lily practically growled at her. Shaking her head, she turned and made her way up to her room. She started packing up her things and jumped a bit when Duo had entered the room as well.

"You okay?" Duo asked. He took a seat next to the violet eyed girl and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm fine… just… Duo… there has to be a reason."

Duo blinked. "A reason for what?"

"For it to attack us."

Duo blinked again and then started laughing. "That's my girl. Always so curious. But even so… it's better for us to go."

Lily nodded and smiled. "Hai. I know." The pair looked up when they heard a small knock on their door. It was already open, but it was just to catch their attention. They both blinked when they stared up at Jen.

"You two ready? Everyone else is already downstairs. They're waiting for you two."

Lily nodded and stood. "Yeah… We're ready." She grabbed her bag and watched as Duo took his own. They then all made their way downstairs into the living room. Lily glanced around the room at everyone and sighed. She took one last look around the cabin. There were so many questions, and yet she wouldn't be allowed to figure anything out. She shook her head. It was better this way. She didn't want anyone getting hurt all because she was curious.

"Lily?" The girl blinked and stared over at Duo. She stared around the room and noticed that everyone was already outside. "You alright babe?"

Lily smiled softly. "Hai."

Duo nodded and wrapped an arm over her shoulders as he led her outside. Everyone was packing there stuff into the cars.

"It's weird, ya know?"

"Hm?" Lily turned her gaze over to Dorothy as Duo walked away to go put their stuff in the van. "What?"

"This place… I mean… It looks alright… doesn't it? And yet…"

Lily stared back at the cabin. "Yeah…"

"You want to stay, don't you?" Dorothy asked. She smirked. "But you can't."

"I don't…" Lily turned to Dorothy and just laughed. "Shut up."

Dorothy only shrugged and went to go join Relena and Hilde in the limo. Lily watched as everyone scurried around getting the last of their stuff, fitting a little messier into the vehicles then when they'd first arrived. She understood why they wanted to leave. In a way she did as well, but at the same time, there was this nagging feeling. Something bothered her and she wanted to know what.

"Lily, come on!" Jen called over to her cousin.

Lily nodded and quickly made her way over. She and Duo climbed into the back again, Wufei following right after them. In the middle sat Jen and Micki, and up front once again was Heero and Sakura, Heero at the wheel. Lily sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. She leaned against Duo who only wrapped an arm around her.

Micki stared back at the girl and then back at the cabin. She could tell her friend didn't want to leave, but she couldn't understand why. So many things had happened since they'd arrived her, Lily being the first to witness it all. She stared back up front and wondered when Heero would get the van moving. She watched him fidget with the keys.

Heero glared down at the keys, wondering why they were having no effect on the van. The vehicle had worked fine on the way here. Why would it act like this now? He blinked when he thought he saw a shadow across the dashboard but shrugged it away. A light knock on his window caught his attention and he quickly rolled it down.

Quatre stood there staring in at everyone. "The limo won't start. What about you guys?"

"Hn… the van won't start either."

"What? The van's not starting?" Sakura asked. "Wait! Why?"

Lily, hearing all this opened her eyes and looked over at the cabin. "Whatever is here doesn't want us to leave."

"What do you mean?" Jen looked back at her cousin. "No! We have to leave! We…" The blue haired girl's eyes widened in fright as the van started shaking a heavy wind picked up. Quatre was flung back away from the van as it quickly rose into the air.

Lily clung to her seat, eyes wide with fright. She looked over at her cousin who also clung to her seat. A scream escaped from Lily's mouth and the van started twirling around. There was a small whisper that traveled across the van. Lily listened closely to it.

"You will not escape."

Tears streamed down the girl's face as she prayed the van would land soon. She reached out, grabbing her cousin's hand. She felt Jen's grip tighten around her hand but she ignored it. The van shot through the air, straight towards some trees. Everyone braced themselves for the impact.

Quatre's eyes widened as he watched the van crash into some trees. Quickly he ran over, followed by Trowa who had gotten out of the limo as soon as Quatre had been thrown aside. The pair made their way over to the vehicle.

Lily groaned in pain as she released her cousin's hand. She looked around at everyone, hoping they were all okay. She heard some groans. Jen held her head as lay back against her seat. The door to her right open and she stared at Trowa. The boy helped Jen out of the van while on the other side Quatre helped Micki out. Wufei climbed out, Lily right after him. She grabbed Trowa's hand and he helped her carefully out of the van. Lily moved over and fell to her knees next to Jen.

Jen looked over at Lily, a few tears falling from her eyes. Lily was surprised. She wasn't used to seeing her cousin like that. Immediately she reached over, wrapping the girl in her embrace.

"We won't get out of here… will we?" Jen asked.

Lily shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I picked the cabin. I brought us all out here."

"Lily, it's not your fault," Sakura explained as she fell next to the two girls, tears in her eyes as well. Lily only shook her head and wrapped an arm around Sakura as well. The three girls were terrified and just wanted to go home. Lily had been so curious earlier but now all she wanted was to be somewhere safe.

**AN: Well? Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Yup… updating again. I know. I know. Didn't I just update? Tee hee. Well, I figured those of you who actually read this wouldn't mind the quick update. Well, here ya go. Chapter 7. And remember… Review if ya want another chappie soon.

Chapter 7

Lily was in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone. The boys were all in the living room trying to figure out a way to escape the cabin, while all the girls were split into two different rooms, based off of who could stand Relena and who couldn't. Lily shook her head and continued cooking. She was chopping some potatoes when she saw a dark figure creep across the walls. Carefully setting down her knife she backed away from the counter and made her way towards the door.

"Duo!" she called out, and immediately all five guys were in the kitchen.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Duo asked upon arrival. He made his way to his girlfriend and looked around, while placing an arm around her.

"I… um… there was a shadow." Lily pointed to the wall where the shadow had been. "It was moving… I…"

Heero nodded and made his way over to the wall. "Well it's gone now." He looked over to Lily and Duo. "One of us will stay in here with you while you finish dinner, okay?"

Lily nodded as Duo released her. Wufei looked over. "I'll stay." Lily smiled when she'd heard that. It was the perfect opportunity to spend some time with Wufei. She knew Duo was jealous of the guy and so she didn't spend as much time with Wufei since they'd arrived.

Duo eyed the Chinese man for a moment but eventually he just shook his head and headed out with other boys. Lily went back to cutting the potatoes and dropped them into the pot. She placed a top over the pot and went to sit on a stool over by Wufei.

"Ne, Wu-kun!" she sang out to him. The boy rose an eyebrow at her. He then rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning back against the counter.

"What?"

Lily only shrugged and placed her elbows against the counter, resting her chin against her hands. She stared towards the stove, watching as the food cooked. "Ne… do you think we'll get out of here?"

Wufei blinked as he looked over at his friend. Her eyes were blank as she focused on the food. He wasn't sure what to say to her. Sighing, he reached out and took one of Lily's hands, holding it softly. "I'm sure we will. Whatever this thing is… we can't let it get to us."

Lily smiled at the boy and nodded. "Hai."

xxx

Jen sighed as she sat on a bed, staring out a window towards the lake. She didn't know what this thing was. It could attack anywhere, anyhow and at any time. How were they supposed to fight against it? But what bothered Jen even more was how familiar all of this felt. She wanted to shake the feeling away, but couldn't seem to. This cabin, the creature, ghost, whatever it was. It all seemed so familiar, but why? She shook her head and turned her gaze in the direction of Micki. Apparently the girl had been calling for her.

"Hm?" Jen answered to Micki's call.

"Jen… I'm sure we'll find a way out of this," Micki explained. "The other are working on a plan right now."

Jen only shrugged. "They can talk all they want, but how do they know it will even work? I mean… what is there for us to do? Some thing is trying to kill us all. It won't let us leave. We don't even know what it is!"

"Stop it!" Sakura practically shouted. Jen blinked as she looked over at the girl. Cleary she was frightened.

Jen sighed and stood from her spot on the bed. She made her way over to Sakura and sat down next to her, hugging her. "I'm sorry."

Sakura just shook her head and sighed. "We'll get out of here… won't we?"

It took a while for the blue haired girl to respond. She wasn't sure exactly what to say so she responded with, "I don't know."

xxx

"I hate this place!" Relena whined. "It's all Lily's fault! She's the one who picked this place. She's the one who decided that we should all go on a trip together."

"Relena, you can't blame all this on Lily!" Hilde told her. "She didn't know."

"And she didn't even invite you," Dorothy added. "You invited yourself. Lily was just too nice to tell you that she didn't want you to come."

Relena glared at both girls, her anger apparent. "You're both supposed to be my friends! Why are you sticking up for her?"

"She's my friend as well!" Hilde explained. "And she doesn't deserve to be blamed for all this."

"Right," Dorothy cut in. "It's not like she decided, 'Hey, let's all go take a trip to some haunted cabin so all my friends can blame me and say it's all my fault.' I mean, come on Relena." Dorothy rolled her eyes at the girl. "Could you be anymore childish?"

Relena pouted as she crossed her arms and huffed. She turned away from both girls, deciding she didn't want to speak to them anymore.

xxx

"So what are we going to do?" Quatre asked.

"What can we do?" Duo quickly responded. "I mean… some 'thing' is attacking us and we don't even know what 'it' is." He watched as Quatre sighed and nodded.

"There has to be something we can do," Heero said.

Trowa, who was sitting in a corner only nodded, agreeing with the Japanese man. "If it can attack us then there has to be a way for us to fight back."

"Well if someone could figure out how, that would be great!" Duo put in.

"I think we need to figure out what it is first," Quatre explained, and watched the expression on the other boys' faces.

"And how do we do that?" Duo asked.

"Hm…" Quatre sighed. "That is a problem."

Heero shook his head. "For now, until we figure something out, everyone is to stay in pairs, preferably groups. We sleep in our assigned rooms, and no leaving those rooms unless someone goes with them."

"What about Wufei?" Quatre asked. "He's got a room to himself."

"Duo can share with him, and Hilde or Dorothy can share with Lily."

Duo pouted. "But then I can't be with Lily."

Heero rolled his eyes at the boy. "Any better ideas?"

Quatre sighed. "He has a point Heero. While he can't be with Lily, you can still be with Sakura."

"I'll be fine on my own," Wufei explained as he walked out from the kitchen, Lily right beside him. The girl stared up at the boy and sighed.

"No, Duo, you stay with Wufei. It's okay." She smiled. "Me and Hilde can share a room."

"Lily, are you sure?" Duo asked.

The violet eyed girl nodded and smiled. "Hai. Daijoubu Hun, it'll be alright. I just don't want Wufei alone. It's not safe." After looking around at everyone and seeing that they all agreed, she then added, "Oh, by the way… Dinner's ready." This of course caught the attention of all the boys, and Lily couldn't help but giggle as they all made their way into the kitchen. She then went on her way upstairs to go tell the girls.

**AN: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Oh wow… Didn't I JUST put up chapter 7 earlier today? Tee hee. Well, here's the next one. Enjoy. And please tell me what you think.

Chapter 8

Lily was walking down the hall to where her friends, Jen, Sakura and Micki were. She stopped when she felt something brush against her and she immediately looked around, trying to find what. A small wind picked up in the hallway, a small whisper brushing against her ear. She couldn't quite catch the message, but she knew something was here. She was about to go get her friends when she felt something grab her hand. Eyes widening with fear, she went to scream, but found she couldn't. Warm tears made their way down her face as she was pulled down the hall rather quickly. Stairs fell from the ceiling, opening up to the attic. Lily was pulled up, the stairs closing behind her.

The moment she was released, Lily fell to her knees, trying to figure out how to open the attic door. She jumped when there had been a loud crash behind her. Jumping to her feet, she spun around. This time finding her voice, Lily let out a loud scream that seemed to echo around the attic. Shadows traveled along the walls, each dancing around her. A figure appeared before the girl, staring right into her eyes. Lily stumbled back, falling onto the attic door which then flew open, sending her back into the hallway. She groaned as she lay on the floor. Rolling over, she pushed herself up.

"Lily!" Everyone had run into the hallway after hearing Lily's scream.

"Baby, what happened?" Duo asked as he made his way over to her. He helped her up and wrapped his arms around her. Lily sobbed and clung to her boyfriend.

"It… It pulled me into the attic and… There were so many shadows… and she… she just appeared… and…." Lily of course couldn't continue her explanation as she lost her voice through all her sobs.

"Shh. It's okay Baby." He rubbed her back and stared up into the attic. He looked back at Heero who only nodded. It seemed they would have another meeting after dinner. Together, they all made their way down to the kitchen, Duo escorting Lily.

After that scare, Lily found that she wasn't really hungry anymore and instead just rested her head against the counter, watching everyone else eat and talk. She couldn't believe it. She hadn't even been alone for long, and just like that she was attacked again. She closed her eyes tight and shook her head, anger and fear burning inside her. Her eyes flew open again when a warm hand took hers softly. She blinked up at Duo who only smiled down at her. He then released her hand and wiped a few strands of hair from her face. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her head.

"Don't worry Baby. We'll get out of this."

Lily couldn't help but smile at the boy. He was always so good to her. She pushed herself up, sitting up straight in her seat and nodded at him. "Hai."

xxx

The five boys now sat in the living room, as they thought about what had just happened earlier. They'd each felt a little bad because they hadn't even realized that Lily had slipped off by herself, and when they did they figured she was just going upstairs. They didn't even think of an attack happening that quickly in just a few moments. It wasn't a very big cabin, but it wasn't really small either. Each shook their heads, wanting so much to figure out a way to escape this place.

"She said Shadows," Heero interrupted all their thoughts.

"And She," Trowa added.

"That means there are more then one," Wufei explained.

"Doesn't that just make things even more difficult?" Quatre asked.

"A lot more," Duo answered. "We thought we were just up against one. Guess we were wrong."

This put each boy deep into thought. If they were up against more than just one, then the chances of them escaping had gotten worse. They were quiet for quite a while before Quatre had broken the silence, asking a question that got them all thinking.

"Why are Lily and Jen the ones who have really been attacked?" Quatre looked around at his friends. "Especially Lily…"

"Not just that," Heero cut in. "She seems to have a connection to this thing as well."

"What do you mean?" Trowa asked.

Now it was Wufei's turn to speak. "Back in the van… when we were all trying to leave, she said that whatever it was didn't want us to leave."

"Well that was obvious though," Duo said.

Heero shook his head. "But it was different. She seemed… a bit… distracted when she said."

Wufei nodded. "I agree."

"Well… It did show itself to her," Quatre told them.

"See! I knew it was her fault!" Each boy winced and turned their gazes to the stairs to see Relena walking down, followed by Dorothy. "This connection! She is so behind all of this!"

Dorothy rolled her eyes. "Relena, get over it!"

"What are you doing down here?" Heero asked angrily. "I thought we told all of you to stay upstairs."

"I was thirsty," Relena whined.

Quatre sighed and stood. "Fine. Go back upstairs. Me and Trowa will bring up drinks for everyone."

Relena nodded and turned back, tossing her hair behind her as she made her way up the stairs. Dorothy nodded her apology to everyone and quickly followed up after Relena. After a moment, Quatre got up and went into the kitchen, followed closely by Trowa. They gathered drinks for everyone, of which they'd placed on two different trays. They brought some out to the other boys. Each one took their drinks and then decided it's probably best if they each get some sleep. They all walked upstairs together, and Quatre and Trowa went around serving drinks to all the girls. When they were done, they both made their way to their own room.

Quatre sighed as he lay back against his bed. "Hey Trowa…" Trowa blinked over at the blonde. "Lily and Jen… why do you think they're the ones it seems to be going after?"

Trowa sat in silence for a moment. "I'm not sure."

"Hm…" Quatre shook his head. "I hope we get out of here soon."

**AN: Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Wow… What's goin' on here? Lol. I don't update for ahile and now I'm updating like crazy. Pray it keeps up, ne?

Chapter 9

_"Lily!" The blue haired girl screamed as she watched her cousin struggling against something in the water. She went to go in after her, but stopped when she saw Jadeite dive into the water. Lily was pulled completely underwater, Jadeite disappearing in after her. Tears slowly made their way down the girl's face as she stared into the water for what seemed like forever. She began thinking they'd never resurface until she saw Jadeite pop up, holding onto a sobbing Lily. They both swam over to the raft, Jadeite climbing on, Lily still in his arms._

_Jen went to go see if her cousin was okay, but stopped when something in the water had caught her eye. Leaning over she stared into the water, wondering if maybe it was a fish she'd seen. The girl's eyes widened when a figure appeared, a young girl, smirking up at her. Jen quickly jumped back and made her way over to Lily and Jadeite._

xxx

Jen's eyes snapped open. Taking a deep breath she sat up and looked around the room. Micki was still asleep. Shaking her head, Jen curled up on her bed and sighed. What was that? She didn't remember that from the trip. How could she forget something so important? She remembered what the girl looked like. Her eyes were wide and bright red. Her hair was long and pure black, with pale green skin. Jen shivered as she saw the image again.

Standing from her bed, Jen left the room quietly and made her way over to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she ran the sink and sighed, leaning over it. Cupping her hands together, she gathered some water and splashed it on her face. She reached over and turned off the sink, then grabbed a hand towel from the rack to her left and wiped her face dry. As she peered over the towel into the mirror, her eyes widened and she jumped back. There in the mirror, that same girl was staring back at her. Jen stared at her for a moment. After all, it was just a mirror. What could the girl do from there? It wasn't until the girl started to come out of the mirror that Jen opened her mouth and screamed. Reaching over, she fumbled with the door a bit, finally unlocking it and falling into the hallway. Turning around again to see if the girl was still there, Jen blinked, seeing no one.

"Jen?" Lily emerged from her room, followed by Hilde. Doors went flying open, revealing the many faces of her friends. "Jen?" Lily made her way over to her cousin and stared into the bathroom. "What's wrong? What happened? Did she attack you?" The violet eyed girl kneeled next to Jen.

"She… The mirror," she tried to explain.

"What?" Lily blinked and then glanced back into the bathroom, staring at the mirror. "What about the mirror?"

"She was coming out of it!"

"That's impossible," Wufei commented.

"Oh! Like it's impossible to be attacked by some invisible thing underwater. Like it's impossible for a shower to fill with water in less than a minute. Like it's impossible for a van to mysteriously lift itself in the air and smash into trees. Like it's impossible to be haunted by some ghost!" Jen yelled at the Chinese man.

Lily blinked and sighed, helping her cousin up. "Jen-chan, daijoubu. Don't listen to him. We all know how Wufei can be."

Wufei huffed as he crossed his arms and disappeared back into his room. Duo sighed and stood in the doorway, leaning back against the doorframe. As much as he wanted just leave him here, the rule was no one was allowed to be by themselves. He wanted to learn more about what happened though and so he watched the scene in the hall.

"You said she," Quatre pointed out. "So you saw her too."

"Of course I saw her!" Jen snapped. "She stared at me from the mirror and she was all creepy looking. Then she started to come out. I freaked."

"Of course you did," Dorothy told her. "Who wouldn't? By the way…" Dorothy smirked, looking very interested now. "What did she look like?"

Jen shivered, not really wanting to explain. The vision of the girl stuck in her mind. She got ready to answer Dorothy when her cousin had cut her off. "She's pale green, with long stringy black hair. Her eyes are wide and bright red. If you stare too long in them it feels like you're going to be sucked right in and sent to Hell. She seemed to be soaked in water when I saw her."

Jen stared wide eyed at her cousin, surprised at her description of the creature. "Lily…" Well, at least they knew they'd seen the same girl. Jen reached over and hugged the girl. She had forgotten that her cousin had been pulled into the attic by it the other day, so of course Lily knew what she looked like.

"That's why I said no one should be alone," Heero lectured.

Jen glared at the man. "Look… I don't mind that rule and all but the bathroom is so not included in that. That's just… ew!"

Lily frowned. "I agree."

"Hn…" Heero shook his head. "From now on it's in and out, got it?"

"Yes sir," Jen mocked as she glared at him. She watched as he turned around and disappeared into his room. Sakura gave her a look that said she was sorry and followed in after him. She then watched as most everyone else disappeared into their assigned rooms. She looked over at Lily whose gaze was pointed at Duo. Jen could tell she wanted to go back to sharing a room with her boyfriend. The girl was scared, and felt safer with the one she loved. Jen could understand that. Smiling slightly she hugged her cousin once again. Lily only blinked, confused.

"It's just for a little while. You can have him back when we get out of here," Jen told her. Lily couldn't help but smile and nod.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She looked back to where Duo had been, but he had already disappeared into his room, shutting the door behind him. She sighed.

"Jen, why didn't you wake me?" Micki asked the blue haired girl.

Jen grinned nervously at her friend. "You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to bother you. Besides, what could you have done? Stand outside the door for me? Man… that would so make me feel like a two year old." She blinked as her cousin seemed to laugh at that.

"Jen-chan, you're funny." The girl grinned at her cousin and then disappeared into her own room. Jen only shrugged and followed Micki into hers.

**AN: I know I say this after every chapter and I know you're probably getting tired of it but… Review please. I don't update without reviews. Luvs!**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Okay, please don't kill me! I know it's been a while. I'm sorry!!! Very very extremely awfully sorry! So, since I got my laptop back I've actually been going through my more popular stories and updating each of them. I wanted to make sure each had an update before I posted for anything, that way it was fair to all my reviewers. I hope you enjoy. And once again, very very sorry.

Chapter 10

Jen sat in her room, staring down towards the lake. Along the edge of it she could see the boys talking and examining it. They didn't want the girls in on their conversation so they had finally decided to head outside and talk amongst themselves. She stared into the lake, and just off the surface of the lake she could see her watching the five boys.

"Think they've seen her?" Micki asked her friend, but Jen never answered. Sighing, she walked over to the blue haired girl and waved a hand in front of her.

Jen blinked and stared up at Micki. "Hm? I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I asked if you think they've seen her yet."

"Oh." Jen smiled. "Yeah, otherwise I would have told them already. Yeah… um… they've seen her."

Jen sounded distant and Micki wasn't sure she liked that. "Jen, what's wrong?"

"I had a dream last night."

"What dream?" Micki took a seat next to her friend.

"Of the past." The blue haired girl looked to her friend. "When Lily drowned."

"Really? Why would you dream of that?"

"Because of her… whatever she is."

"Her? Why would she cause you to have that dream?" Now Micki was confused.

"Because this is that cabin and that…" Jen pointed to the lake, "is where Lily almost drowned."

xxx

Sakura sat on one couch, nose buried in a book. Lily sat on another couch, leaning against Hilde as the two of them watched a movie on the TV. The both of them reached into the popcorn bowl, shoving popcorn into their mouths. They listened as Relena and Dorothy walked into the room and took a seat on the other couch.

"Why are you watching this?" Relena's annoying voice rang out.

"Because we want to," Lily answered without tearing her eyes from the TV.

"I don't want to watch this. Change it!" she ordered.

"Relena, we had the TV first," Hilde explained. "Now either you can finish watching Step Up with us, or you can go away."

"Oh, what ya watchin'?" Jen and Micki had just come downstairs and taken seats next to Sakura. "Step Up! I love this movie."

"Oh, you're all impossible," they heard Relena whine and then storm off, Dorothy following after her, and not by choice.

"What's wrong with her?" Micki asked.

"Lily and Hilde told her off," Sakura explained, still buried in her book.

"Oh, sounds like fun." Jen grinned.

"It was," both Lily and Hilde chorused together and the two girls burst into giggles.

"Something amusing?" All the girls looked over as the group of boys walked through the front doors. Duo made his way over to Lily and fell down on the couch next to her. "Hey Hilde, stealing my girlfriend now?" he laughed.

"Sure am!" the girl answered.

"Step Up? How many times have the two of you watched this movie?" he asked.

"Lost count," the two girls chimed.

"Hm. Go figure."

"Hey Lily?" Jen looked to her cousin and Lily blinked and looked over at her. "We need to talk."

xxx

Relena stormed into her room, angry at both Lily and Sakura. She fell onto her bed and sat there, fuming with anger. She watched as Dorothy sat in a chair in the corner, looking out the window. Relena was sick of this cabin, more so of these people.

"Why couldn't we stay down there?" Dorothy asked. "I wanted to watch the movie. I'm so sick of having to follow you around."

"It was a stupid movie anyway. They aren't even trying to figure out a way to get out of this place!" Relena complained. "I just want out of this stupid cabin!"

"You want out?" Both girls jumped from their seats as whatever had been attacking them lately suddenly appeared in front of them. She flew at Relena, a wind picking up. Flying through her, the wind wrapped itself around Relena and pulled her along. "I'll help you out then." Relena flew out the window, shattering it as she crashed through. Dorothy screamed, falling back against the wall and trying to shield herself from the glass. As the wind died down, so did her screams. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks and slowly she made her way to the window and stared out. There on the ground, she could see Relena, dead.


End file.
